Heroes
Heroes are the gears that power the machinery of empires in Imperial Warfare. They protect player Cities, Plunder enemies, compose Guilds to attack Neutral Areas, and help the empire gain in gold and glory through myriad battle situations. Lesser Military units like Footmen, Pikemen, Cavalry, Archers, Siege Machines, and Special Units cannot be dispatched outside the City or Garrisoned within without being first assigned to a Hero. Heroes have four master attributes, Power, Command, Physique, and Intelligence, that control their characteristics and skills. Power determines a Hero's Attack and Attack Speed; Command, the maximum number of Military Units that may be assigned to the Hero; Physique, the Hero's HP and Defense, and Intelligence, the Hero's MP and ability to handle Domestic Affairs (a currently empty feature scheduled for expansion at an unspecified later date). Like most RPGs, Heroes are associated with numeric levels and gain experience points for every successful battle against enemies, be they in the City Grounds, on the World Map, in a Lair, in the PvP Arena, in a Neutral Area, or in the territory of a competing civilization. Accumulating a certain increasing number of experience points will let the Hero "level up"; upon level up, a certain number of Attribute Points will be granted for player-defined allocation to any combination of the Hero's four master attributes. Aside from being differentiated by their levels and attributes, Heroes are also divided into four colors: White, Green, Blue, and Purple, White being the least desirable and Purple being the most. A Hero's color determines how many Attribute Points s/he gains upon level up: Purple gains 10; Blue, 8; Green, 6; White, 5. Every player begins Imperial Warfare with one Blue Hero called the Castellan, each of whom is an old war legend recognized by imperial leaders for prowess in battle and politics. You cannot dismiss your starter hero, who only gets 7 points a level up, not 8 points, like a true blue hero. Each Castellan begins gaining experience and Fame by quelling the threats of minor beasts and thieves in the City Grounds, larger enemies close to the City on the World Map outside, Boss Lairs of increasing distance from the empire, and finally besieged Wonders in Neutral Area territory and the Cities of other civilizations. Other Heroes may be added to the Castellan's team once a Tavern is built in the Savage Age. The quality (color) of the Heroes (as well as Merchants and Priests) that may be recruited at the Tavern is determined by its level; higher-level Taverns recruit higher-quality units in slightly increased proportions. II. PvE Battle with Heroes Heroes can engage in a variety of player-versus-environment battle types, including: *Grounds Hunting *World Map Hunting *Lair Combat (also known as Boss battle) *Some Neutral Area War against unconquered NPC regions III. PvP Battle with Heroes Heroes can also participate in some kinds of PvP battle, including: *Plunder War *Arena Battle *Neutral Area War IV. Number of Heroes Allowed Per Age showing number of allowable Heroes per age V. Hero Experience Chart showing experience points needed to gain each level VI. Hero Skills Hero Skills are mysterious battle techniques that Heroes can learrn by using Skill Primers picked up at Lairs and Collection Points and in events. Many of them start off rather weak and increase in mortality as the Hero increases in Power, Intelligence, or other attributes specified by the Skill description. A comprehensive list of Hero Skills and their attributes can be found on the Hero Skills page.